Welders and pipe fitters are often required to construct work pieces comprising various sections of pipe. These pipes often have varying diameters and pipe jack stands are commonly used to support the pipe so that it can be held at a level that is suitable for a worker to perform the work required to complete the task. To accommodate different diameters of pipes, such stands typically comprise a V-shaped cradle configured for use with many sizes of pipe. The heights of such stands can typically be adjusted through the use of a threaded connection between the V-shaped cradle and a pole that extends down to a support, which holds the stand upright. When the V-shaped cradle is adjusted to a desired height, the pipe can be placed into the cradle and maintained at this height. However, the user often requires a second person to hold the pipe securely to the pipe jack stand so that welding or other work requiring more than one hand can be performed on the pipe or similarly shaped object.
One solution that is sometimes used to allow a person to work on a pipe without assistance requires the pipe to be tack welded to the stand. Tack welds take additional time both to connect the pipe to the stand and to be removed from the surface of the pipe once the fabrication is complete. Other solutions have also been introduced, which involve the use of clamps to hold a pipe securely while the work is being performed. Such clamps are related to the present pipe clamp device, however, they are typically cumbersome to use, making securing a pipe to a jack stand using these devices difficult, particularly when used by a single operator.
What is needed is a pipe clamp device that is capable of securing pipes of many different diameters to a standard pipe jack stand which can be quickly and easily installed and removed by a single operator.